


reaching out

by peachycee



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag, not really tho, ramish, they're in love bc i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachycee/pseuds/peachycee
Summary: Randall goes on a solo mission and it takes longer than expected which has Hamish unable to sleep and thinking about his feelings
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	reaching out

Hamish couldn't sleep, he couldn’t even make himself stay still. Randall still hadn’t come back to the house since leaving for what he called a “quick solo mission”, Hamish scoffed, yeah, quick.  
“It’s been three hours, R, where are you?” he muttered to himself.

He’d been quickly pacing the length of his bed back and forth ever since the first hour ticked by, it never takes them this long unless something goes wrong. Christ, Hamish scrunches his eyes closed and prays that nothing happened to his best friend.

Best friend wasn't the right word to describe what Randall meant to Hamish, yeah they are best friends but they're also way more than that. Hamish was too scared to put a name on it and he knew what that implied. Hamish gave his face a good slab and then dragged both hands down his face as an attempt to snap out of it, the current problem was that Randall was still not home, he can think about the other problem every other day like usual.

Hamish felt like he couldn’t even hear anything but his heavy heartbeat at this point. It was pounding in his chest and thumping in his ears, he could feel the 1, 2 beat throughout his entire body but at the sound of the front door being opened and shut he felt everything stop. Hamish whipped his head up and sprinted out of his room towards the top of the stairs to look over the railing at who he so desperately hoped was Randall.

And it was Randall, a very confused Randall looking up at him with a concerned yet humorous look in his eyes.

“Uh, hey there, Ham-ster! Wha-” before he could finish their sentence Hamish had sprinted down the stairs and wrapped himself around the other boy. Randall didn’t know what was happening but he immediately reciprocated the hug and held Hamish tightly, he could tell the other needed it.

“I thought something happened to you” Hamish muttered into the side of Randall’s neck, his warm breath against his neck and the words spoken made Randall freeze, “I thought I was going lose you too”. Randall shut his eyes tight and pulled Hamish impossibly closer to show him that he was here and that he was okay.

Hamish realised that he’d been holding the other for a while and pulled away, he wiped the few stray tears off his face and headed towards the kitchen knowing that Randall would follow close behind him. He did.

He poured the both of them a glass of cool water, which they both drank in silence, the two of them so unsure of what to say.

“I’m-”  
“What di- oh”  
They both started,  
“You go first” Hamish didn’t miss a beat to say.

“Okay, um” Randall looked just as nervous and unsure as Hamish did, “What did you mean when you said that you ‘thought you lost me too’ ?” Randall avoided eye contact which Hamish was grateful for. He bit his lip and took in a deep breath, racking his brain for a way to explain it to Randall without straight up confessing all his feelings to him.

“Fuck, okay” Hamish says, more to himself but it was loud enough for Randall to easily hear, “I meant that I thought I’d lost you the same way that I lost Cassie.” He let out a rigid breath that he wasn’t aware that he was holding in.  
Randall doesn't react so Hamish continues, “I lost her to a mission, giving your life to the cause obviously comes with the risk of death but I don’t know what I’d do if you were taken away from me too.” A tear rolls down his cheek and he doesn’t look up to see if Randall’s face has changed it’s composure.

“Losing you would be my last straw.” Hamish spoke, “I’d still have the other knights of course, but I remember how much of a difference you made here the day that greybeard claimed you. I remember how broke up i was about Cassie, but then you’d say something with that stupid grin of yours and I felt like I was going to be okay. And I was okay, thanks to you.”  
He looked up this time, Randall was staring at him, mouth open ever so slightly and this terribly sad yet hopeful look covered his face.

“If something happens to you and I’m not there to help you, I wouldn’t know how to forgive myself” Hamish said looking the other directly in the eyes, “I can’t have the only person I truly love taken away from me again. I can't.”

“Love?”

Hamish only nodded, he didn’t trust his voice not to crack.

Hamish closed his eyes as he wiped away the tears that were staining his face, letting out a rattle of a breath he slowly opened his eyes and was shocked to see Randall right in front of him.  
“Hey,” Randall half whispered, half laughed. He tucked away the few pieces of Hamish’s hair that were falling into his face with soft, gentle hands, being careful not overstep.”I don’t have any plans to go anywhere just yet, you’re stuck with me for a while”

Randall was staring at his lips, puffs of warm air just making him want to surge forward more than ever. Hamish knew that if he didn’t do it now that he there might not be a second opportunity, so that’s what he did.

Hamish leaned forward with all he had in him and brought a hand up to cradle Randall’s face. There was no hesitation from either of them, the moment their lips touched they melted into each other and they both instantly knew that this was right. Randall’s hand’s slowly moved up along Hamish’s sides until they reached his head and he could get a grip on the blonde boy’s hair, softly tugging at it.  
This kiss was a hundred times better than the time they had to kiss to get away from their order monitors, that one was a wake up call for Hamish but this, this one made him feel like his heart was on fire. Like if he didn’t kiss this curly haired pre-med student right fucking now, he would stop breathing.

When Randall pulled back to catch his breath, he pressed their foreheads together and rubbed his nose ever so softly against Hamish’s. Hamish wanted to live in this moment for as long as he could but the silence was broken when Randall opened his mouth again.

“Woof.” he said breathlessly.  
Hamish blinked, “Did- Did you just bark?”  
Randall definitely didn’t realise he’d said that outloud if Hamish took his dumbfounded and embarrassed face into consideration.  
“Uhhh, no?” he grinned and leaned back in to place a slightly harder and blunt kiss against Hamish’s lips before stepping away to say, “Losing you is my biggest fear, I don’t know what I’d do if the guy I love was taken from me”

He sent a wink to Hamish before leaving to head upstairs and get some rest but Hamish was frozen.

He loves me too

Hamish brought his fingers up to hover over his lips before breaking out a bright smile. He downed the rest of his water and turned around before stopping in his tracks as he noticed a dark figure on the couch.

“You saw all of that, didn’t you?”  
“Yeah,” came Jack’s voice, slightly amused “I figured that if I moved none of that would’ve happened so I kinda just hid” Jack’s in front of Hamish now, “But good job man, that’s been a long time coming” The boy laughed to himself as he walked out of the kitchen.

Hamish stood there in silence as he held his face and chuckled into his hands.

Idiots. Total idiots, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> ramish nation follow softlysokka on twitter i yell about them a lot there


End file.
